


Is it enough?

by Mortifer_jpg (Mere_Mortifer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gift Art, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/pseuds/Mortifer_jpg
Summary: Fanart for chapter one of Wander Home by gingerswag, open to find the link to the original fic.“Is it…” the boy starts, voice rough and quiet. “Is it enough?”Cas glances down at the open palm in front of him.“For…what?” He asks.“Food?” The boy says hopefully. “Or. Or. Anything?”Cas bites his lip.The amount of coin the boy is offering is pitiful, not enough to buy even an apple at the market, much less a hearty bowl of the stew he has bubbling back in the kitchen. [...] They idea of someone taking advantage of someone already in such a wretched situation is so upsetting that Cas has taken the coins from the boy before he knows what he’s doing.“Go sit down by the fire,” Cas tells the boy. “I’ll bring you a bowl of stew.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Is it enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerswag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerswag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wander Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418769) by [gingerswag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerswag/pseuds/gingerswag). 



> Posting this on here for archival reasons! If you like the art, you can leave me a reblog or a like on Tumblr [here](https://mere-mortifer-art.tumblr.com/post/645098109795516416/fanart-for-chapter-one-of-wander-home-by) :) And please go read the original fic that inspired this, it's great and you won't regret it!


End file.
